


Gentle Pressure

by Th3spian



Series: Erestolf One-Shots [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Autistic Ereshkigal | Lancer, Flash Fic, Fluff, Holding Hands, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3spian/pseuds/Th3spian
Summary: With the help of a weighted blanket, Ereshkigal continues getting used to Astolfo's touch.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Ereshkigal |Lancer
Series: Erestolf One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031553
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Gentle Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/gifts).



> I just wanted to write something soft and fluffy while I'm getting over a breakup. This was originally planned to only be a few hundred words long, but I decided at the last minute to go for an exact word count of 1,000.

Ereshkigal sat up in bed, letting her new weighted blanket cover her from the waist down. It was a chilly, quiet morning in Chaldea, and she had just woken up. The only sound in the room was Astolfo snoring peacefully next to her. They were both still naked, their clothes lying all over the floor as evidence of last night’s events. For now, she was content to simply be alone with her thoughts for a moment before starting her day.

After spending countless years alone and without stimulation, the slightest pressure on her body was overpowering. She couldn’t even be hugged without feeling like she would break a bone or burst into flames. Worst of all was that it got in the way of making love to Astolfo (though that didn’t stop her from trying). To their credit, they had been very patient with her, never getting upset when she wasn’t ready for something that would be no big deal for any other girl. It was one of the things she loved about them, but she still wanted to do more.

Something about this blanket, though, was different. It felt less like being crushed and more like a tender caress. Maybe it was how the weight was distributed. Maybe it was the soft material. Maybe it was because it wasn’t as hot as a human body. Whatever the reason, just having it over her was soothing. She thought about going back to sleep when Astolfo began to stir. Before they could open their eyes, she quickly brought the blanket up to her chest to preserve her modesty.

Astolfo stretched their arms high above their head and yawned. “Morning, babe,” they said, sitting up so the two were at eye level. They were always so calm right after waking up, but no less cheerful. “I didn’t keep you awake, did I?”

Ereshkigal shook her head. “I was just thinking about how nice this blanket is. Was it hard to make?”

“Yeah, kinda. They say it’s supposed to weigh ten percent of what you weigh, but I got about halfway through filling it up before I realized that I don’t know your measurements, so I just guessed.”

She giggled. That was so like them. “Well, at any rate, this is really comfortable, and knowing you made it for me makes me happy. It’s like you’re holding me.”

Astolfo moved a little closer. “I’m right here, so why not try the real thing?”

Ereshkigal cautiously put her fingertips on the back of Astolfo’s hand, touching it just enough that she could feel the fine hairs on it. She let herself get used to the temperature, as if checking her bathwater before getting in. It was hot, but if she were ever going to get over her fear, she would have to take a chance. She rested her palm on their hand and wrapped her fingers around it. It was soft, and gripping it instantly made her less anxious.

“Ooh, it’s cold,” Astolfo said, turning their hand over so their palm could touch hers. Holding it like this was even more relaxing. They picked up her hand, brought it up to their face, and gently kissed her knuckles. Even after everything the two did last night, they were still so cautious while showing her affection, not applying any more pressure than what was necessary. “I love you so much, my goddess.” They leaned over like they were going for her lips but fell into her lap instead.

As the ruler of the underworld, Ereshkigal had grown accustomed to being feared. After all, despite everything humanity did to delay it, they knew that death would come for them sooner or later. She had no choice but to harden her heart and accept her role as a villain. Yet this beautiful knight, who surely could have had any woman they desired, chose her. In fact, this was far from the first time they had declared their love for her, and she too uttered those three words last night without a second thought. She had to be losing her mind.

“Your thighs are the best,” Astolfo mumbled. “They’re like always being on the cool side of the pillow.”

 _Well, if I am going crazy, at least we can be crazy together_ , Ereshkigal thought. She lifted their head up so they were sitting upright again, took off the blanket, and straddled their hips. Her legs and buttocks were burning, but she didn’t care anymore. She needed to feel something, anything to assure her that this was really happening. Astolfo barely had time to react before she trapped them in a passionate kiss. After getting over the initial shock, they put their arms around her, lovingly stroking her hair and back.

When Ereshkigal finally came to her senses and their lips separated, she leapt from embarrassment back to her own side of the bed. “I-I don’t know what just came over me,” she said, hiding under a bedsheet.

“You’re fine,” Astolfo reassured her. “You’re getting so much better at being touched. I’m so proud of you.” They picked up one of her hands and put their other hand on top of it, surrounding it in warmth.

Even if it was a little overwhelming, the gesture reminded Ereshkigal of two critical things: she existed, and she mattered. As long as she kept those in mind, she could endure it. “It’s still pretty early in the morning, so can we just cuddle? Like, for real this time?”

“Of course!” Astolfo put the weighted blanket back over Ereshkigal and tucked her in, enveloping her body in a gentle embrace once again. Once she was snug, they found a comfortable position where they could hold her. Every time they exhaled, she could feel it on the back of her neck.

With her eyelids starting to get heavy, Ereshkigal knew she had just enough time to say one more thing. “Hey, in case I don’t say it enough…I really do love you, Astolfo.”


End file.
